A kiss can go so far...
by PWARBA
Summary: I have a very strange pairing here. Fluff and YAOI!!(as in guy/guy lovin')ahead, soon to be lemon filled if you so desire it. Y/D/P/I'm sure I can add on...
1. Default Chapter

Title: For now, Dende and Yamucha   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. =cries uncontrollably=   
A/N: Maybe not A/U, but there may be OOCness and um let's see, it takes place I dunno let's say after the Buu saga, when Yamucha's the cutest. I apologize for the freaky pairing, but I wanted to be original.   
  
Yamucha gazed at the pole that stood before him. At the top of that pole, he knew lived the Guardian of the Earth. As images of the green skinned god filled his mind, a smile played across his lips.   
'What are you doing to me, dear Gaurdian?' he asked himself. Just the thought of the young god stirred his emotions and other things as well. He shook his head violently, as though to clear the thoughts that flooded his mind.   
"No, that's not right!" he pounded his fists against his head in frustration. 'But it would explain why I could never keep a girlfriend. Could it really be because I don't like girls? Could that be the answer?'   
His resolve strong, Yamucha blasted off upward, toward his muse.   
  
Dende's mind was muddled with so many confusing thoughts, it was giving him a headache. He plopped down on his cushy pillows and hugged one to his chest.   
'A god shouldn't think like this,' he reprimanded himself. 'A god must be pure of mind, spirit, soul and...heart.'   
"But my heart belongs to him," he mumbled aloud. "What is going on with me?"   
Angrily, he tossed a fluffy pillow against a wall. His head pounded and he tried to sleep. With no luck. Every time he closed his eyes, the man's image flooded his vision.   
"It makes sense though," he said aloud. "Why shoudln't I feel this way?"   
"Care to share your thoughts with the rest of the class, Dende?" a masculine voice boomed from his doorway. Dende opened his eyes to see an upside down image of the very one he worshiped.   
'He never asks me about my problems,' Dende thought. Pushing that aside, he turned himself off his back and pounced at the tall figure.   
"Hey!" he muttered as the young namekian hung off his arm. "Why the sudden change?"   
"Oh, nothing," Dende grinned childishly. THe taller man smiled slightly, not disliking the attentions of the young Namekian god.   
  
Yamucha smiled as he landed on the look-out, searching for his muse. His eyes laid upon Dende, and Yamucha's smile faded into oblivion. There he was, embracing another inhabitant of the look-out. His Dende was holding Piccolo.   
'My Dende?' Yamucha slapped himself mentally. 'No, it's just Dende.'   
Yet he knew that look that donned his beloved's gentle features. He had dreamt that same expression many times over in his wildest of fantasies. Yamucha shook the thoughts from his head and approached them smiling.   
"Hey, guys!" he waved. Dende released the taller Namek and a slight blush flushed his cheeks.   
"Hey, Yamucha!" he smiled, a bit ruffled that he had come at such an inopprotune time, but being polite just the same, "What brings you here?"   
"Nuthin' much," Yamucha grinned. "Just haven't seen you in a while and so I decided to drop on by. But I see you're uh...busy so I'll just come back later."   
"No, it's ok," Dende sighed. "Please, stay for a little bit. not much happens around here. Right Picc-" The large Namek had left. Yamucha noticed the deflated look on the young Gaurdian's face and his heart sank.   
"Hey, buddy," he placed an arms over Dende's shoulders, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"   
Dende shook his head in reply. He really did want to blurt it all out. Just not to Yamucha. Then again, he was offering...   
"Well, it's Piccolo." he began. Yamucha listened to the Namek's soft gentle voice as he rattled off his complaints. "I've sort of had a what ever you humans call it. A crush? Anyway, I've liked Piccolo since I can't even remember."   
Yamucha nodded in reply, "But it makes some sort of sense. Except..."   
"Except what, Yamucha?" Dende urged. Yamucha aquired a deer-in-the-headlights daze and stuttered an incoherent response.   
"Ack, erm I mean uh..." Yamucha knew he wasn't making any sense, but how was he supposed to respond to something he wasn't aware he had said? Finally, he sighed in defeat.   
"Dende? Can I talk to you?"   
"Aren't we doing so right now?" Dende answered quizzically. "I know what you mean, sure."   
"There's someone I'm...infatuated with," he began, "But it's not someone I'd normally be attracted to."   
"What do you mean?" Dende questioned, leading Yamucha into his chambers and inviting him to sit on his bed.   
"I mean that it's...not a girl." Yamucha confessed, his head hung low in shame.   
"And? You're point is...?" Dende rolled his semi-open hand in a circle, indicating him to continue.   
"Y-you're not...shocked? Horrified?" Yamucha stuttered.   
"Is there a reason I should be?" Dende shrugged. "Come on, I'm the Gaurdian of the Earth. I've seen stranger things, though I'd rather not remember them...."   
"Have you ever been kissed?" Yamucha asked candidly. Dende's eyes went wide as dinner plates.   
"What?"   
"Oh man, I'm sorry that just slipped out, I didn't-" Yamucha sputtered an apology.   
"No, no it's ok," Dende waved him off. "No. But as far as I know, it has something to do with that impaling thing you humans do so often..."   
At the mention of such an act, Yamucha blushed furiously. With a sudden burst of youthful enthusiasm, Yamucha randomly poked the young gaurdian, emmitting a sqeal of laughter.   
"You're ticklish!" Yamucha announced and attacked Dende's sensitive sides. Dende rolled onto his back and laughed heartily, begging for mercy. Yamucha couldn't help but laugh along with Dende they rolled around playfully. The two wrestled each other all over the bed until they came to the edge. As they felt themselves begin to fall, both began clawing madly at the sheets in an attempt to regain their balance.   
"ACK! OOF!" Dende screeched as Yamucha lost his balance and pulled the two of them onto the floor along with half the sheets piled over them.   
"You ok, Dende?" Yamucha inquired, searching for the Namek in the labyrinth of bedding. A muffled response came from in front of him. Yamucha parted the barrier to find himself directly in front of Dende. Well, actully more like atop the Gaurdian. The panting namek grinned up at him and looked into Yamucha's eyes.   
"Never been kissed, huh?" Yamucha whispered before closing his mouth over the soft green flesh of the Namek's feathery lips. He parted reluctantly and looked into the serene features of the young alien. "Well, now you have."   
"Yamucha..." Dende breathed, unsure of what to say, "Yamucha, I-" Yamucha placed his fingers over the lips he had claimed moments earlier and shushed him gently. He whispered into his sensitive ear, making Dende's face flush a light purple.   
"It's you I love."   
The words of affection did not go unheard by the large Namek standing, arms crossed at the door to Dende's chambers. His usual scowl was replaced by an expression of shock. And betrayal. Dende had stolen his love.   
Piccolo stalked off angrily, cursing one enraged vow, "He will pay..."   
  
  
I do so love my cliffhangers, don't you? If I get ANY good reviews, I'll keep posting up chapters as they develope. WARNING!! No doubt, I'll twist this into a nice juicy lemon! 


	2. the uninventive chapter title

Oha, minna-san! Sorry it's been SO long since I even CHECKED the reviews! I promised I'd write more if I got good reviews and so I shall! I got some very good reviews from you and so what can I do but bow to those who are reading my fics and enjoying them. As I'm sure you've noticed I am not very good at adding on. But for you, I shall do the unthinkable! ADD A CHAPTER!! Disclaimer: you want it, read the last chapter.  
  
"He will pay." Piccolo growled angrily under his breath. He had no idea where his feelings for the human had come from, but he knew they were strong. The thought of his Yamucha's lips upon another enraged the large Namek. He strode off toward the edge of the look out to fume. Dende's thoughts were all in a blur when their lips parted. Suddenly he remembered Piccolo. He didn't know what had just happened, but it didn't feel quite right. He pushed Yamucha away from his and untangled himself from the sheets. "Yamucha." the young guardian didn't know quite what to say to the older man who was embarrassedly kicking the sheets from his feet. "Piccolo is.well I." "It's ok, Dende," Yamucha blushed and refused to look at the young Gaurdian. "I understand. I think I should be going now." Dende was unsure of whether to stop him or to keep him around to explain what had happened to him. In his solemn silence, Yamucha slinked away. Dende stood, lost in thought.his young emotions running wild. That.what had he called it? Kiss, that kiss was supposed to mean something. It made his heart flutter nervously in his chest and caused his stomach to pull into itself. As he stood, he whispered quietly to himself, "Yamucha.what did you mean?" Yamucha slunk out of the room, a fierce blush settling on his cheeks and tears to well uncharacteristically in his large black eyes. He slowly made his way to the edge of the look out and stood next to piccolo. He stood in silence while fighting back tears. Piccolo's eyes flicked to the man standing proudly beside him. Yamucha felt a hot tear slide down his face, that salty liquid making his skin itch. Piccolo's own eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He wanted to offer words of comfort, but how can one do what one has never done before. Still, it hurt him greatly to see this beautiful creature cry. Much to his and Yamucha's surprise, Piccolo suddenly embraced the human, squeezing him lightly. The Namek felt tears burn his eyes, but he refused to let them win over his self-control. Realizing what he was doing, Piccolo let out a petrified gasp and backed away from the stunned man. "You should go," Piccolo said more to the floor than to Yamucha. With that, the green man walked off toward the mansion at the center of the look out. Yamucha stared after him, his peculiar actions weighing heavy in his thoughts. Piccolo stormed into Dende's chambers, intent to kill the young god for making his Yamucha cry. "Piccolo," Dende exclaimed, his spirits lifting. "Yamucha did something. I want to know what it was." Taken aback by this Guardian's curiosity, Piccolo's deadly resolve wavered and fell. "Wh-what?" Dende approached the larger Namek with great trepidation. "I want to know.what is this?" With that, he leapt at Piccolo and pressed his lips to the other's. Piccolo, too stunned to move, stood motionless even as Dende's arms snaked around his broad neck. The control over his body returned to Piccolo in an instant and he threw the young Dende off of him. The guardian fell to his bed with and audible thud and Piccolo turned his back on him, his fingers touching where Dende's lips had just been. Dende felt as though his heart would break at the rejection. "The brat!" Piccolo screamed in his head, but aloud, he shouted in agony at the guardian upon his bed, "Do you know what you have done?" "NO!" Dende screamed back at him, "I wanted you to tell me!" "You have stolen my love and now you have stolen the one gift I can give him!" Dende had never seen Piccolo cry.but now the tears flowed freely, though unbidden.  
  
I know it's so short! But I will try to add on as soon as I get a good idea. Till next time, JA NE! 


End file.
